fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
P.F. Chang's: Alex's Epiphany
Plot Alex, a 3-year Back Waiter at PF Chang's in Torrance, finds a new angle in his career. Story (Saturday, July 7, 2018) It was my Uncle Steven's memorial. He passed away on September 17, 2016 at the age of 38. His birthday was January 13, 1978. We were gathered at St. Ann's in Riverdale. After a long and hot burial, we gathered at Abuela's house for a gathering. Remembering my responsibilities for being the closing Busser/Runner, I realized my tray washing duties would reconsider me for Dishwashing. (Friday, July 13, 2018) Cue to the following week. On Friday the 13th, I talked with the managers about being a Dishwasher. They told me that if this happens, I might be replaced as Busser and Runner. Since each General Manager took a week off--Ashley was off on one week, while Ramon was off the other--the process would be delayed. However, fate decided that while Ramon was interested in having me on the Dishwashing team, he has enough people for the job. My desire as Dishwasher also came from the premise that one of my schoolmates--Shawn Sanchez--was a part of the Dishwashing team. Sanchez left Chang's that Summer. I was kind of bummed that I never talked to him or acknowledged him as one of my classmates from grade school. I wish I said hello to him. (Wednesday, July 25, 2018) 15 minutes before getting ready to clock in, me, Andrew Steip, and Rodrigo Rocha were all talking about Natalie Soto, a new manager that came to us. While I was talking about the time where I saw her at El Segundo, when I was giving Kevin Sedik my follow up letters about moving over Manhattan Beach from Del Amo. This was where Rocha (or who we would call Rigo), who helped out in opening up the MB store in 1998, mentioned that the El Segundo store would be closing down at one point this Fall. He said that a brand new restaurant known as "Chin Chin" would be opening up in that spot. He also mentioned that Chang's would be closing down by the end of November, around Christmastime. So, I went onto Chin Chin's website and clicked on their employment application. The only entry-level Hospitality/FOH careers Chin Chin are Host, Bartender, and Server. Chin Chin does not have any Back Waiter positions. This is where I took my plan into action. (Saturday, August 11, 2018) That afternoon, I saw my schedule for the week of August 15-21, 2018. The next staff member that I saw who no longer works at PF Chang's was Haleigh Brown-Toussaint, who was the Take-Out Server and Hostess. She left at one point after Micaela Huerta and Sydney Engel. Huerta, Engel, and Brown-Toussaint being the 4th, 5th, and 6th girls the Hosting squad to leave us meant that I had to take drastic measures. The Hosting squad had been staffed entirely by girls once Ronnie Guizado left. (Wednesday, August 15, 2018) Around the same time, when Marcos called me in for an Annual meeting, I found another FOH job that I would consider taking on: Hosting. Throughout the Summer, the Hosting squad lost the vast majority of their members. This summer, we lost Sarah Leisy, Daniela Serrano, Lauren Liddle, Micaela Huerta, Sydney Engel, and Haleigh Brown-Toussaint in that order. Hearing about this, I wrote a letter to the managers about the thought of being a part of the Hosting squad, even mentioning the previously mentioned Hostesses in the letter. (Saturday, August 18, 2018) Ashley Rousell, general manager of the store, saw this and will look into the process, even when she inherits some of El Segundo's former members when their store closes down on September 23, 2018. Chin Chin will replace the popular PF Chang's spot on Rosecrans at Nash near ArcLight Cinemas. Remembering what Rocha said, I was surprised to hear that Chang's in Manhattan would have until the end of November to close down. Rousell and Soto announced that the MB location would be closing down in mid-September. (Saturday, September 22, 2018) Excluding my last shift before heading to Hawaii early on in September, there has been some instances from Rousell that she will consider me for Hosting. One of them included the Team Meeting with El Segundo's continuing members. Anyone from Team El Segundo who is staying at PF Chang's were all invited join Torrance at the All-Staff Meeting on September 22, 2018 at 9:00am at the Del Amo location. Just as we are about to open the restaurant for the day, I talked to Ashley about covering for Susana Rocha at 5:30p that night. Rousell confirms this, but she will not have me on Expo. Instead, I could come in and help out in Running Food and/or Bussing Tables. Ashley reminded me about the Hosting opportunity, by talking with the Managers El Segundo about this. I was thrilled about the change. (Flashback: Monday, April 26, 2010) In my perspective, the joint meeting with Torrance and El Segundo/Manhattan Beach's continuing members reminded me of how Lincoln Elementary School became a K-5 school when Christian Martinez attended elementary school. While me and Elisa Martinez were already in high school--I was a Sophomore and Elisa was a graduating Senior--Lincoln's transitioned from a K-6 school to a K-5 school over Summer 2010. In Spring 2010, Lincoln decided to hold a brundle promotion ceremony with BOTH the 5th grade classes and the school's last 6th grade class (Takeshita). The school announced the "5th and 6th Grade Promotion". I initially thought the "5th Grade" part meant that the 5th graders who would like to go to Adams for 6th grade would graduate from there. However, that meant ALL 5th grade students. According to Martinez, the class sizes were so big they moved it to the playground. Chris' last year of elementary school ended up being 5th grade, the Class of 2011. Category:Narrative Category:First Person Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Short Story